


Do you want to build a snowman

by TamaChi_Neko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Commission fic, Fluff, Gen, Non-keyblade weilder, Sora has a big brother and little sister, not really canon, not really relationship, they are children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChi_Neko/pseuds/TamaChi_Neko
Summary: Eight-year-old Sora is worried for his best friend Riku. He had been missing school for days and been locked in his room since he got sick. Maybe if he sings that one song from the movie Frozen he will go out and play with him?
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Do you want to build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission fic for my friend Kuro Tsubasa. She is a huge fan of Kingdom hearts and had been wanting a fic with Sora singing "Do you want to build a snowman" to Riku. Please check out her twitter or instagram page for her amazing artwork. 
> 
> To Kuro: Hope you like it!

Soft tapping can be heard on the wooden floor as Sora runs up towards Riku’s room. The boy had missed school for the last three days and Sora was worried.

Standing in front of the silver door, Sora is ready to pound on the door when he stops midway. He brought his hand back and place it under his chin. He thought about the recent movie that he watched with his family and an idea struck him.

Giving the door three rhythmic knocks later, Sora take a deep breath and start.

_Riku?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

A rustle can be heard from the other side of the door. As if someone shifting from under the blanket. Sora continues his song.

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

Sora sings sadly as he slides down the door. He did try turning the knob, but it didn’t budge as it’s locked.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman_

Go away, Sora

_Okay, bye_

Sora sang the last line sadly as he walks away from Riku’s room. He walks down and passed Riku’s mom who gave him a warm smile. She told him that Riku still isn’t feeling well and he should try coming tomorrow. She patted Sora on the head before passing him his coat and escorting him to the front door.

The next day, Sora impatiently tapping his feet while glaring at the clock on the class wall. He wishes time goes faster so he can visit Riku. The boy also missed school, apparently caught some chicken sickness. He will have to investigate if the chickens from the school’s animal coop were causing his best friend such sickness.

Once the clock strike twelve and the bell rang, Sora quickly grabs his bag and said a quick goodbye to Kairi and Selphie. He hurried down the halls as fast as his small feet can only to be stopped at the front gate to his dad’s car. He noticed that many of his classmate’s parents arrived with their own vehicles.

“Hop in Sora” he said as he pats the passenger seat.

Sora didn’t question much and hop in. His dad helps him with his seatbelt and pass him a red paper box. Sora squeals excitedly as he realised his dad bought him a happy meal. It’s rare for his dad to buy McDonald’s as the nearest one will be in the next town.

“Thanks dad” he smile giving his dad toothy smile. Showing off his missing tooth that recently fell.

He digs in the box and took out the toy that came with it first. It was a dark little fox-like creature with a yellow circle on its forehead. It somehow reminded of him of Riku. Speaking of Riku, Sora noticed that his dad passed by the boy’s house.

“Dad…. You missed Riku’s house” Sora said as his eyes never once leave the white house.

“Sorry kiddo. Not today. We received a warning that there will be a snowstorm this afternoon” his dad said as he speeds up his car. Apparently dark clouds had shown up and he’s worried that the storm will come earlier than expected.

Sora didn’t find the news appealing as he starts screaming and trashing the whole trip back.

At home, Sora has been pouting for almost an hour. Ignoring his dad who tried to persuade him with promises of theme parks and sweets. While his mom just stands behind him shaking her head. She rolled her eyes and somehow manage to make her husband move towards the living room.

Finally, his older brother dragged him from the huge window and throw him next to the phone.

“I can’t stand you pouting and dad whining in the next room. Call that brat and make it quick” he said while walking towards the kitchen. On the way there, he picks up their little sister so that their mom can cuddle with their dad.

Sora blinks a few times before a huge smile form on his face. Of course the phone! They can always talk about using the phone. Quickly dialling Riku’s number, Sora thought it will be funny if the continues the second verse of the song he sang yesterday.

“He-Hello?” a raspy voice was heard after the phone rang twice. Even when he is sick, Sora recognised the voice is Riku’s.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

“Sora?” Riku said while coughing on the other line.

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls!_

“Oh god! Are you planning on continuing from yesterday?” he groaned while feeling his face getting hotter. Maybe his fever is back.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

“Sigh.. Look Sora I’m-“ suddenly the power and line were cut off by the raging storm. He can hear his dad screaming in the other room while his mom and brother running around looking for candles and torchlights. Sora can only blink and look at the phone.

It took them two days for the power to be up and the line to work. It also means that it took two days for Sora’s dad and brother to shovel a path from their house to the main street. The snowstorm gifted them with a thick blanket of snow, making the landscape a winter wonderland. It is rare for Destiny Island to have such thick snow.

Sora who gets frustrated easily when locked in the same space who overly joyed when he finally sees the main road. Grabbing his coat quickly, he dashes out to find his friends.

He meets up with Kairi, Selphie. Wakka and Tidus at the huge field. They were all jumping around and playing with the snow. Since it’s rare for them to get so much snow, they all decided to not sail to their little hideout.

Of course when they saw Sora they instantly pull him to play with them. While playing tag, they brought up Riku start talking about him. Selphie said he is down with chickenpox (Sora taps his hands together when he heard the name of the chicken disease). Tidus starts telling them that he knows someone who had chickenpox who slowly changing into a chicken. Because that person changed into a chicken their parents start forgetting they had a child and killed the chicken and ate it.

Kairi just laughs it out and brush it as a silly story. Sora on the other hand, paled out and looks scared. He burst out saying that he will save Riku from being eaten and dash towards Riku’s.

Once he reaches Riku’s house, he knocks furiously making Riku’s mother worried. When she opens the door, she saw a worried little boy who furiously tells her a silly story about chickenpox. She laughs light-heartedly and opens the door for the boy to come in.

“Why not you go upstairs and see if Riku wants to play outside today” she said as she helps Sora with his coat.

Sora nodded and dash upstairs. As he is faced with the white door, he hesitates at first to knock. Almost slowly he knocks and continues the song he last sang.

_Riku, please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

The rustling of clothes can be heard from behind the door, but the door remains locked. Sora turns his back behind and he slides on the door.

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

Pulling his knees up he hides his face between them.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

Sora somehow got emotional and hiccups some tears when the door suddenly opens. He falls behind hitting his head on the floor. Standing tall while looking down, Riku lifted one of his eyebrows and grins.

“Do you really think the chickenpox will kill me?” he said while folding his arms.

“RIKU!!” Sora jumped up and hugged his friend. It has been almost a week and a half since he sees his silver-haired friend or even physically touch the boy.

“Geez, it’s like you haven’t seen me in years. So do you want to go out or do I have to start singing too?” Riku said and he pushed the younger boy softly so that they have some space.

“Will you Riku?” Sora looks at him with eyes wide and shining. Hoping that Riku sings.

“Pffftt.. As if” he flicks his fingers on Sora’s forehead and turns. Sora whines and rubs his forehead.

“Come on. Let’s go build that snowman of yours” Riku said as he took Sora’s hand.

Sora giggles as he skipped and let Riku lead the way to the huge field that he knows his other friend will be. Maybe he should sing more often.


End file.
